A wrap or bandage has conventionally been employed for protecting wooden surfaces, e.g., the top of utility poles. Examples of such wraps are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,617 and 3,467,490; the disclosure of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. These wraps typically consist of a multi-layer structure including a layer of preservative containing material, a moisture barrier and a strength imparting layer. The disadvantages associated with such wraps are relatively high manufacturing cost, and the presence of materials having an undesirable environmental impact.